The present disclosure relates to mounting and dismount vehicle wheels and more particular to mounting and dismounting vehicle large wheels.
Mounting and removing large wheel/tire combinations from mobile machinery, such as, for example, tractors or combines, is a difficult and somewhat dangerous process. The wheels with tires mounted on them are unstable in the vertical position in which they must be mounted. They can roll or fall over. They are frequently transported in the horizontal position. They must be upended and held in the vertical position for mounting onto the axle hub of the machine.
This is most frequently done with a chain or sling lifted by a truck mounted boom crane or forklift. The chain or sling usually does not hold the wheel in a steady, straight vertical position to start lug studs into the threads on the machine hub. Chains or slings suspended from an overhead lifting device also can interfere with bodywork, such as, for example, fenders or other parts of the vehicle or machine.
Scissors type tire gripper lifting mechanisms have been used and are generally an improvement over just a chain, but they are usually suspended by a chain and do not necessarily hold the wheel/tire in an upright vertical position. Wheels generally are attached to the periphery of the axle hub by a circle of threaded studs. A typical number on large machines is ten. These studs must be inserted in mating alignment holes to mount the wheel and the wheel moved from such threaded studs in order to safely remove or dismount the wheel. The wheel generally has clearance mounting holes and the hub is drilled and tapped to secure the studs and, therefore, the wheel.